White Day Mishaps
by usagi213
Summary: The Naruto gang is in high school, and Sasuke has this White Day all figured out. Sakura will be so impressed that she'll have to become his girlfriend. But what if Sasuke forgets about White Day? Or what if Sakura doesn't accept his gift?


"Sasuke, you're annoying," Sakura said as she shut the door to the classroom.

"You really messed up this time, teme," Naruto said as he laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Shut up, dobe. I have a better chance with Sakura than you do," Sasuke said as he glared at his blond friend.

"Not anymore. Even Bushy Eyebrows has a better chance than you do," Naruto said as he stood up at stretched. "Better apologize before she hates you forever."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked once he saw that Naruto was heading for the door just like Sakura had minutes ago.

"Gotta go get me a girlfriend. Maybe Sakura-chan will say yes this time when I ask her on a date!" Sasuke's thrown pencil just missed Naruto's head, and the blond left the room laughing. The situation wasn't funny at all, and Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could find the situation so laughable. Sakura had called him annoying. _Annoying_, him the great Uchiha Sasuke. What the heck was her problem anyway? Sasuke puffed out his chest and slumped into his chair. He didn't even remember what he had done to tick her off so badly anyway. She seemed normal yesterday, but today she called him "Sasuke" and not "Sasuke-kun." He used to hate the suffix, but after so many years of being called by it, it was just weird to hear his name coming from Sakura's lips without it.

With a sigh, Sasuke lowered his head to his desk. It wasn't fair. What had he done to Sakura to deserve this? Then Sasuke groaned. He didn't even know where to begin. Maybe Sakura was mad because he had laughed when Sai had called her ugly. That probably wasn't his best idea ever. Neither was calling her annoying every day for the past five years, but she should have gotten used to it, right? Maybe it was because that Karin girl had been spreading rumors that they were dating, but it should've been obvious that she was lying, but Sakura had always been sensitive to things like that. There were just too many possible reasons for Sakura to be angry, and Sasuke couldn't put his finger on the right reason.

If that was the case, then he would just have to ask her, as much as he really didn't want to have to ask her himself. Maybe he could just ask Naruto to ask her. No, that wouldn't work. Naruto would just use it as an opportunity to ask her out again. Maybe Itachi could ask her. That would have to work. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his bag. Itachi was probably in the fencing club's room since he was president. Everyone knew that Itachi had a slight brother complex. There was no way he would refuse his precious brother's request.

"Nii-san," Sasuke called once he had reached the fencing club's room. Itachi looked up from cleaning a spot on his fencing uniform when his younger brother called him.

"Ah, Sasuke, what brings you here?" Itachi asked as he put down his uniform and cleaning supplies so he could talk to his younger brother.

"Yes, dear Sasuke-kun, whatever is the matter?" an annoying voice said from behind Itachi. Sasuke looked and saw what he feared most. His cousin Shisui was sitting behind Itachi, and he would no doubt think Sasuke's misfortune was hilarious and tease him about it for at least the next six months.

"Shisui, I believe you were not the one I was talking to," Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He really wanted to make Shisui leave so he could talk to Itachi in private, but the two were best friends and practically attached at the hip, and there was no way he was going to be able to make his older cousin leave if Itachi stayed.

"Ah, but Sasuke-kun, I'm sure I have much better wisdom than Itachi-chan here. You don't want to talk to me?" Shisui said with a wide smile.

"I need you to talk to Sakura for me," Sasuke said with a sigh. He might as well ask with both of his relatives here. Hopefully at least one of them would offer to help.

"What about?" Itachi asked calmly as he leaned back in his chair. If his foolish little brother had come all the way to him for advice, this conversation was probably going to take a while.

"Yes, whatever could it be about?" Shisui asked with a large grin.

"Sakura's mad at me, and I don't know why," said Sasuke as he slumped into a seat.

"Did she give you any indication as to why she was mad at you?" Itachi asked his unhappy younger brother.

"No," Sasuke said grimacing. "She just called me annoying out of the blue and then walked out of the classroom."

"Sasuke, you do realize that today is White Day, right?" Shisui asked amazed. Sasuke had always been dense when it came to the opposite sex, but Shisui never thought that he was _that_ dense. Judging by Sasuke's surprised expression, he had completely forgotten that it was White Day.

"Didn't Sakura-san give you a basket of homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded dejectedly in confirmation. "Then it is obvious that she is mad at you for forgetting to give her a return gift. I do believe that Naruto even gave her one. I heard that it was a coupon for ramen, but nonetheless, he still remembered."

"I'm so stupid," Sasuke mumbled. "I can't believe I forgot." Itachi looked at his little brother. The boy was obviously very upset. He was slumped over in his chair with his head cradled in his hands. Years ago he had thought his pink haired friend extremely annoying and a nuisance, but lately Itachi knew he had developed feelings for her but hid them to the best of his abilities, and his acting skills were apparently phenomenal because Sakura still had no idea that Sasuke had begun to return her feelings.

"If I may suggest," Itachi began "Sakura-san may still be on campus, and if you catch her you can apologize and make it up to her. For instance, you could take her on a date to apologize for forgetting her earlier." Sasuke stared at his brother with his mouth hanging open. It was perfect! He could pretend that asking her on a date after school had been his plan all along. Then Sakura would feel like the stupid one. It was foolproof. He didn't even have to try to convince Itachi to apologize for him.

"I gotta go!" Sasuke said as he rushed out the door.

"Oh, Itachi-chan, whatever will we do with him?" Shisui asked his cousin. "Someone has to teach him some manners or he will never win over dear Sakura-san's heart."

"That, Shisui, is not my problem," Itachi said as he went back to cleaning his uniform.

Sasuke ran frantically to Sakura's shoe locker. He skidded to a stop when he got then and pulled open the small, metal door. Her shoes were still there which was a good sign. It meant that she was still at school. Sasuke just had to find her. She had left the classroom earlier, so she probably wasn't there. She could be in a friend's classroom, but Sasuke didn't think she had any friends outside of their class. She could be in her club room. Sasuke racked his brains for what club Sakura had joined. He knew the Yamanka girl was in the flower arranging club, and that the two girls had a rather unhealthy competition going. The flower arranging club was a good a guess as any, so Sasuke headed in that direction.

Running to the west side of the building, Sasuke planned what he was going to say. He had to be smooth and cool and act like this was his plan all along. After that he could take Sakura to that coffee shop she had spent the entirety of last week talking about. Then he would walk her home and maybe even hold her hand. She would then thank him and blush the same color as her hair, something Sasuke had always found endearing. Before he knew it, Sasuke had reached the flowering arranging club's room. Its door was decorated with hand drawn pictures of flowers and if he strained his ears, Sasuke thought he could hear Sakura's voice coming from within the room. Bracing himself, Sasuke threw open the door.

"Sakura, I-" Sasuke began, but then he registered the scene before him. Sakura was sitting in the middle of the room with a shocked look on her face, and kneeling before her holding her very soft and perfect hand was an equally shocked Rock Lee.

"Oh, Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked between Sakura and the bowl haired freak. He was always confessing to her, so Sasuke was sure she was about to reject Lee again, and that meant that she could still go on a date with him

"Sakura, go on a date with me," Sasuke said with a smirk. If he just played cool, everything would work out.

"Oh, actually, I'm going on a date with Lee tonight," Sakura said as she beamed at the boy kneeling by her side.

Gasping, Sasuke sat up in bed. He started to pant. It was just a dream. Sakura wasn't really going on a date with that freak Lee, and he still had a chance to ask her out. Everything was still okay. Besides, the world would probably explode or something if Sakura ever said yes to Lee. The dream was only caused by worrying about whether or not Sakura would accept going on a date with him as her return gift.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and got out of bed and started to get ready for school. Everything was going to work out today. He would go to school, ask Sakura out, and then proceed to woo her. She would then fall even more in love with him, and everything would be prefect. With this in mind, Sasuke went to school.

"Sakura, let's go out," Sasuke said as he walked into the classroom. He knew that Sakura always got to school early, and he had purposely gotten there early to ask her on a date in private, but Sasuke was not prepared for what was waiting in the classroom for him.

Sakura was sitting on the teacher's desk, and their homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei was bending down in front of her with his arms around her, and her hands were resting on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not what you think!" Sakura denied as she tried to push Kakashi away from her.

"Actually, Sasuke, it's exactly what you think," Kakashi said with a smile that was hidden behind his mask as he pulled Sakura closer to him.

Author's note:

Here's another one shot. This time it's centered around Sasuke. I rather dislike Sasuke, and so does my roommate, so I came up with this little story. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and if you feel so inclined, please leave a review. Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.


End file.
